


Sisters

by whoseeswhatsyetunseen



Series: Don't Shoot With Your Eyes Closed [8]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/F, Gen, Girlfriend, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Prompt Fill, Sisters, a nice version of Laurel, learning the truth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 09:12:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3203822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoseeswhatsyetunseen/pseuds/whoseeswhatsyetunseen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Laurel's reaction when she figures out that Sara and Nyssa are together.<br/>(I know, the OTHER woman!  But I am quite proud of how I wrote Laurel, so I hope you can enjoy it.)<br/>Set right before the infamous jacket exchange at the end of Season 2.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sisters

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Laurel's reaction when she figures out that Sara and Nyssa are together. - Anonymous
> 
> Answer: Thanks for prompting me! I was gonna try for light and fluffy, but that’s not what came out! I’m not as accustomed to writing much DLL, I’ve done more Sara but I’m also trying to write a friendship fic, so I thought I’d use this to test the waters. Hope you like it, and thanks again for the prompt !!!!  
> My apologies to my olicity followers; sometimes a break does us good, after all…
> 
> (minor edits from tumblr)

“Wait, I thought…” Laurel pursed her lips and looked from her sister to her dad to the stunningly beautiful, mysterious, and solemn woman standing beside Sara.

“Well, I think this is the perfect time to let you two, eh, three, girls chat,” Lance said as he backed away. “Uh, see you all later!”

Sara rolled her eyes but Nyssa frowned. “I was lead to understand he was not disapproving of our relationship.”

Sara slipped her arm around the still woman’s waist. “Dad? Oh, no, he’s fine. It’s the awkward female conversations that scare him, not you.”

Laurel sat down. “Have you...” she made a face that made Sara laugh.

“Have I what, Laurel?” She smiled and pulled her girlfriend down to sit with them. “Always liked girls?”

“Well, I KNOW you have liked guys, too, so I’m just curious is all.” Laurel wasn’t upset if her sister was gay, just a little startled. And frankly, the daughter of the leader of an elite group of assassins was NOT the ideal match for anyone, let alone her baby sister.

“So you are not against our love?” Nyssa asked before Sara could respond.

The strange woman’s tone and mannerisms prickled Laurel’s nerves. But she had seen them protect and fight together, had seen this Nyssa risk her life and not hesitate to act to keep Sara alive…it was romantic in a way.

“Of course I am not against your love…Nyssa,” Laurel smiled softly. She reached over and took her sister’s hand. “If this were 10 years ago, I’d just say she was trying to rock the boat, get some attention.” Sara mock frowned and Laurel squeezed her fingers. “But you are so much more than that little brat, Sara. I still can’t even believe that you are real and alive, to be honest.”

“I’m so sorry about—”

“No no,” Laurel shock her head and raised her voice, unknowingly slipping into her lawyer persona. “That, none of that matters. You did what you did for your own reasons; I’m too tired and far too much else matters for me to stay mad about your ‘death’.”

“I am confused,” began Nyssa, looking into Sara’s face as though she were reading the blonde’s mind.

Laurel held her breath, watching this oddly intimate, mature exchange. This woman was the last sort of person she could image her crazy sister being involved with. A silly, happy girl or some edgy hipster chick maybe…

But Laurel had to remember that her sister was now a very different person than the one she grew up with. And she was suddenly, extremely, sad and a little angry that Sara was leaving again.

“I just started to get to know you, Sara,” she spoke quietly. Both faces turned to her. “I, I’m glad you have someone, I really am. But do you have to leave? Right now?” She knew she was begging and she didn’t even care.

“Laurel,” it was Nyssa who spoke first. And her tone was softer, soothing. “It can not be avoided, we are both…needed, elsewhere. But this is not a permanent goodbye. I will keep your Sara safe and we will both return in the not so distant future, I can assure you of this personally.”

Laurel narrowed her eyes and stared into Nyssa’s face for a moment.

“Do you love my sister?” she asked with an icy undertone. “Because we have both had enough experience for one life when it comes to liars and users. You can protect her body, great. What about her heart?”

“Laurel,” Sara sighed.

“Hush, love,” Nyssa nuzzled Sara’s ear. “You are blessed to have a sister who cares so deeply for your happiness.” Nyssa stood, pulling her hand free from Sara’s. She took a step forward and knelt jut as Laurel quickly got to her own feet.

“Laurel,” she took the shocked woman’s hands and squeezed them. “I have loved your sister from the moment I first spoke with her years ago.” Laurel opened her mouth but Nyssa gave one stiff shake of her head. “That is a story for her to share, when and if she chooses.” Laurel tried to frown but caught the little smirk Sara was holding in and Laurel just nodded.

Nyssa squeezed her fingers again and stood, suddenly pulling Laurel into an embrace. ‘Hmm,’ thought Laurel as she was pressed into the body of her sister’s lover, ‘she smells like…’

“What is that?” she blurted out and pulled back. “You smell so good!”

Nyssa raised her chin and released a small laugh. “I can see the family resemblance now, Lance sisters!” She sobered quickly and Laurel held her breath; she was still not sure how to react to this unusual woman. “It is most likely cooking spices you smell.”

Sara stepped up, whispered something in another language, and Nyssa nodded. They gently kissed lips and then it was just Laurel and Sara.

“I get the feeling,” Sara smiled a lopsided grin at her big sis, “that your…less than exuberant reaction to all this has less to do with me being gay, and—”

“And more to do with your choice of a girlfriend?” Laurel raised an eyebrow as she cut off Sara. “You think?!”

They both took a second before suddenly laughing loudly and reaching to hug.

“We have the worst taste in—”

“Significant others?” finished Sara. “Or mates? Lovers?” She flashed her devilish freckled grin and Laurel rolled her eyes.

“Something like that, yes.”

“Well, just remember who dated the two baddest billionaire playboys in town, before you start judging me…”

Laurel shrugged. “Oliver’s turned out pretty well, for a crazy vigilante, that is.” She sighed and put on a sad smile. “And Tommy just... He was about to truly become a wonderful man…so maybe there is hope for us, as we age.”

Sara nodded. The two sisters looked into each other’s eyes for a few long moments. More silent conversations.

“Hey, girls!” Their dad yelled from his squad car. “What do assassins eat?”

“Dad, if that’s the opening for some bad joke…” Sara yelled back.

“We eat whatever we can get our hands on, Detective Lance,” interrupted Nyssa as she returned to Sara’s side.

“Ok,” Sara groaned. “You have officially spent way too much time around my dad.”

“I wasn’t joking, kiddos! I wanted to know where we should go for dinner before you ship off!”

“Oh,” gasped Sara.

“Oh, Daddy,” groaned Laurel.

“That is most considerate, Detective,” nodded Nyssa.

Laurel held in a laugh at Sara’s nervous face. Girlfriend or boyfriend, it didn’t really matter—their father would still make their lives awkward. Laurel sighed; her only true issue with Nyssa was, after all, that fact that she was taking Sara away…


End file.
